


风滚草 04

by Blumenkranz1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkranz1007/pseuds/Blumenkranz1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 6





	风滚草 04

床单上一片狼藉，他看了一眼，不好意思的低下头，脸颊又飞了红色，那些浸湿了床单的污物是他自己的东西。他抿着嘴唇把床单和下面的被褥掀起来，抱着走出了房间，过了一会又抱了一床新的来。  
他那样容易害羞。  
我看着他一丝不苟的整理好床单，他只穿了条内裤，单薄的身影在我眼前晃着，过一会转过身来，发现我在端详他，顿时惊慌失措，手不知道往哪里放，想遮一遮身体又觉得有点可笑，干脆掀了被子钻进去。  
身子里里外外都被我看遍了，还这样拘谨，像把初夜给我了一样。  
我掀开被窝躺了进去，没想到他竟慢慢的靠了过来，一只手抚上我的胸膛。  
我们靠的很近，我一只手搂着他，观察他的脸，他的睫毛很长，因为太瘦而颧骨微微凸着，下巴也尖尖的，眼下有一道泪沟，是操劳的命，最丰满的地方也只是嘴唇。  
我突然明白自己为什么迷恋他的身体，他瘦的没什么肉，而最性感的地方却都比较丰盈，比如嘴唇，比如屁股，生来给性事的便利。  
他全身的皮肤都是雪白的，灯光下甚至有些苍白，他的手在我的胸膛上轻轻摩挲着，和我常年在外风餐露宿的肤色形成了反差。纤细的五指，长方形的指甲盖，骨节分明，我轻轻握住他的手。  
“你真美。”  
他有点惊讶的抬起头，然后低头轻轻晃了晃脑袋。  
“为什么总否定自己呢？”我问他。  
“因为....没人这样说过。”  
“我觉得你很性感。”  
他噗嗤笑了出来，酒窝又被他挤出来。  
“我怎么觉得你在笑话我。”  
“哎。”我拍拍他的小手。  
“我要了你两次，刚才在浴室....”  
“好了我知道了。”他把手放在脸上遮着，这种露骨的话也听不来。  
要不是怕真的伤了他，大概可以和他做上一天一夜吧。  
我只是没想到，他的反应会那样青涩。  
“我....没有什么经验，第一次，就是跟他。”他开了口。  
“那时候，还没和他结婚，他说要试试，就试了，反正知道以后也是跟他在一起。”  
“结果就是那一次，我怀孕了。”  
“我吓得三天三夜不敢回家，和他躲在小旅馆里哭，他说一定会跟我结婚，现在就要跟我结婚，没过几天我就搬到了他的房子里，跟他一起生活了。”  
“这个结果是你想要的吗？”  
他点点头。  
“怀孕的时候，他也没碰过我，安安稳稳的照顾我，直到我生下女儿，那时候我真的觉得自己很幸福....”。他的眼神越过我，不知道在看什么地方。  
“我曾经以为，生活就会是这样了。”  
“那后来发生了什么？”我问道。  
他没有说话，两个人沉默了半分钟，他舔了舔嘴唇，像是说什么难以启齿的东西。  
“我不知道....做爱是什么。”  
他迷茫的摇摇头。  
“做爱是什么感觉？应该是什么感觉？书上写的，电影里演的，我从来感觉不到。我感觉到的只有....痛。”  
他又红了眼眶，使劲眨着眼睛，拿手背用力搓了两下。  
他长长的叹了一口气，“之后的每次，他都是喝了酒回来，然后就....什么也没有，他抱着我，我也觉得好痛，痛到流泪。后来他每次喝酒我都很害怕，我不喜欢那样。”  
他闭上眼睛，哭了出来。  
“可是第二天他又会跟我道歉，说以后再也不会那样对我了，我又能怎么办呢....”  
他的泪珠从脸颊上滚下来，睫毛湿漉漉的黏成一片，我看着他，心痛得绞成一团。  
“最后一次，我又怀孕了，医生说我的身体不能再生小孩了，可那是我的孩子，我怎么能杀了我的孩子？就算所有人都反对，就算我死了，我也要把他生下来。”  
他边哭边说着，我紧紧把他搂在怀里，我才明白现在这个人完好无损的在我身边，是我的运气。  
这样好的一个人，能让我这么亲近。  
“之后他便不再碰我了，说他对不起我。酒还是喝，喝醉回到家也不看我，走进储物间锁上门一个人呆到天亮。”  
我就这样听他讲着，没有插话，似乎成了他的发泄口，我是谁不重要，但我愿意这样，我希望他把所有的痛苦都说出来，讲给我听，把他的痛苦分给我一半。  
“其实他对我很好，真的很好。”  
“也爱我们的孩子，我知道他很爱这个家，但是....他不知道我想要的是什么。他以为他爱我，我也以为，他爱我。”  
“你知道我为什么要说，觉得喝酒是件罪恶的事？”  
他突然问我。  
我摇摇头。  
“我们不沟通。”他说。  
“就像我的父亲，心情不好就喝酒，和我母亲吵架，我知道我的父亲很痛苦，可她理解不了他。”  
所以每次他的丈夫喝酒，都会触及他最敏感的神经吧。  
“我不会和他吵架，但我会很害怕，很不安，我怕我会像我父母那样，我的父母从不沟通，我什么也没有，只有我的两个孩子，我把我的一切都给了我的孩子，这就是我的生活，你不懂我放弃了什么，可我知道这样不对，我不想让我的孩子这样长大....”  
他哽咽着，像是喘不过气来，眼泪浸湿了一大片了枕头，我低下头亲吻他湿漉漉的眼角，嘴唇，慢慢抚摸他光滑的后背，安抚着他，他抽噎了一会儿，渐渐的安静下来。  
“对不起。”他喃喃的说道，“让你听这些事情。”  
真是个傻瓜。  
是生活对不起你。  
“他们说，我的面相，生来是遭劫的。”他指指自己的眼角和泪沟，“这里，还有这里，是哭得太多用来盛泪的。”  
我握住他的手，“你信命吗？”  
“开始我不信，现在我信了。”  
我摇摇头，“你就不相信你会幸福吗？不相信你会快乐吗？”  
他认真的看着我。  
“连努力都不愿意努力一下吗？”  
他笑了笑，有种凄然的样子。  
他抱住我，把头靠在我肩膀上。  
“对不起，我不知道你有心理障碍。”我说，“刚才没让你难受吧。”  
他摇摇头。  
“至少我知道，那个时候应该是被爱着的吧。”他轻轻说道。  
我的心砰砰的跳着，终究没有捅破，哪怕心里早已那样想了。

第二天早上，我被西部刺眼的阳光照得睁开了眼，醒来发现他不在身边，却有一阵阵烤肉香钻进鼻孔。  
我穿好衣服走进厨房，他在煎培根，身上围了条围裙，左耳朵不知道有什么东西亮晶晶的。我走近一看，是一个耳坠，一个简单的圆形，下面一穗银色的流苏垂下来，随着他的头晃来晃去。  
我觉得可爱，伸手从后面环住他的腰，凑到他耳边亲了一下。他像触了电似的抖了一下，缩着脖子避开我的嘴唇。  
“别——好痒....”  
我笑了，原来他的脖子这么怕痒，我搂着他，偏往他脖子上拱，他尖叫着跳起来，手里拿着锅，和我隔了半米，一副要打架的姿势。  
“好了好了。”我正经起来，他咬了咬舌头，继续烤着肉。  
“你有这么漂亮的耳坠，怎么不戴？”我问道。  
“这可是宝贝。”他说，“有一次被我女儿看到了，还问我要。”  
“怎么，你给吗？”  
“当然不给！这是我结婚的时候戴的，就戴了一次。”他撅着嘴。  
“那我要呢？你给不给。”  
“你嘛....”，他勾起嘴角笑着。“让我看看，有耳洞吗你！”他突然转身扒拉我的脑袋要看我的耳朵，我捏着他的下巴就吻了上去，他没有防备，身子一下就软了，往我怀里靠，平底锅差点没拿住。我松开他，他又红了脸，转过身去煎他的培根。  
“吃完早饭，我带你去个地方。”


End file.
